


break a leg

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: idioms [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Theater Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko and Katara assure each other before a nerve-wracking performance.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: idioms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144904





	break a leg

"Good luck. I know you're gonna be great, so don't doubt yourself up there even for a second," Zuko whispered to Katara as the curtain started to rise.

"Thanks. You're gonna knock 'em outta the park, too. No doubt about it," she smiled back.

Her shimmery eyeshadows caught some of the light of the spotlight, making her look like the ethereal presence Zuko knew her to be. She bit her bottom lip, grinning at him. With a final glance, she stepped into the light and made her way onstage.

Zuko silently waited for his cue, admiring the beautiful sounds she made as she opened her mouth and started to sing.


End file.
